Old memories
by cazzette
Summary: Its a flashback where the doctor is thinking about his days at the adcadmey with the master while, the master is dying in the doctors arms in LastOf the Timelords


School

Hi had this story nagging me discalimer Oh come on do I look smart enough to write for doctor who, yeah really oh nice. Oh wait thatw as scarscaism well just for that your getting to read this no I'm too nice for that ( i'm hyper). I do know romana is no where near the doctor's age but I decided any way sorry for there orginal names couldn't so anything decent

Afder looking all around the acadmey the doctor finally found the master.

"So hows your first day, have you picked a name get."

"Yeees and if I do say so myself it's brilant."

"So what is it.? The doctor jumping up and down in excitment."

"The Master." He tryed using his sexy voice while he said it but he was put of with the doctor's laughing. "What, what's so funny.

"The Master, come on it's a bit pretentious."

"Oh is it really and what did you pick." He was getting angry mainly because the druming had got louder.

"Well my mum has nagging me about because well I found out this word "banna" and it's english whatever that is but mum wouldn't have it and well because i want to- "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU PICKED" screamed the Master.

"Sorry"

"It's okay I do prattle on anyway I picked The Doctor"

"The doctor, right and you think thats good it's a bit daft what you gonna do ran around with scothscope's and take people's blood."

"It's nice and trusting oh look there's Ofkloc and qrturs"

They both ran toward's them.

"Hi" said the doctor excitdely, where have you been? The master was standing slighty behind he had just broken up with Ofkloc and wasn't in the best of moods.

"We have just chosen our names."

"Okay tell me then what are you called now?

Qrturs said her's first "Rommana, nice name coll histroy and my last name was so unfemine but Rommana has a nice sound don't you what's your name now. The mster said "The doctor" Romana said "Well thank the hand of Omega I heard a rumour about a forigen word "Nnna"

"No is Banna haven't a clue what it is sounds fun whatever it is in end I picked The doctor"

"Nice" said Romana.

"So what did you pick". Asked the Master he did still like Ofkloc but well it wasn't safe with the drums.

"The Rani" she said with a smile come on were going up the moutains for a trek wanna come" Looking mainly at the Master and was also including the doctor of course.

"Uhm not so sure I mean my robes are just new and if I dirty them on my first day I won't hear the end of it" said the doctor.

"Ohhhhh affird of mummy are we" teased the Master and The Rani.

"Say what you like Ma-ster but you know you'll get hell as well"

"Here's an idea yous two go back get changed and well meet here in twinty minutes. Said Romana.

"Fine" said the Master "Works for me" replied the doctor.

Afder yhe gruop split the doctor and the Mster were walking in an uncomforable silence and the doctor hated silence so he broke it.

"You know your name is okay it's catchy and demands respect which is good couse one of my friends is gettin walked over."

"Do you ver feel I dunno left out I do sometimes I feel if-

"Youd travel you would feel accepted. It was now the doctor's turn to talk.

"Yeah I feel like that sometimes hey here's an idea when we leave the acadmey me and you can travel with a TARDIS and we will no longer feel outsidre's cause we'll have each other"

"Yeah why not" Said the Mster "The doctor and the Master we will be as good as Rossalin"

"Oh come on said the Doctor well be better than that we'll be fanstic and the first thing we'll do is find out in Rosslin's name what a loamin Banna is"

"Oh will leave that word alone, it's not helping my condition. The doctor didn't know wht that was all he knew his best friend ever had been sick since the age of eight and he wanted to help his friend, he justed wanted to help full stop. So agin he said sorry and took his hand yeah they were goiung to be the best of the best.

That all seemed like a life time ago well it was nine life time's ago.

"Come on regernate please, were the last two me any you were gonna be the brilant rember the Axons, the Dalkes, Rani."

"You don't know me that well doctor I refuse I hate the druming I won't hear them they'll stop.

"No I love you come on regernate. The doctor was scared he couldn't lose him and get he could feel the slowing of the heart beats, the telepathic siganls weaking. He was dying yes he died before chirts he'd even set him on fire but this was duffernt. "I need you come on regernate he damaned thi s time. Thn the matser smiled and spoke "I win". He stayed hugging the body punching the back hoping to trigger the regernation nothing so he did what he had to burn him again. God he never thought he would do this again saying goodbye the proper way. He felt ashamed the Master's funreal on Earth yes it had been a home from him but it wasn't Grailfrey this is when he finally realisedhow much he missed it. Missed him.


End file.
